


Perfect Pies

by softblaine



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Thanksgiving, Weight Gain, chubby bucky, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softblaine/pseuds/softblaine
Summary: Steve wants their desserts for Thanksgiving to be perfect and Bucky doesn't mind tasting them all.





	Perfect Pies

It’s a Saturday evening in November. Thanksgiving is this week. Bucky is wearing a sweater Steve bought him in early October that is already starting to get tight. 

“Ugh, Stevie do we really have to test the recipes for all of the pies,” Bucky whines from his perch on the kitchen stool, “I’ve already tasted so many, can’t we just choose a few of those pies and call it a day?”

“Buck, we have to make sure the pies are perfect for Thanksgiving,” Steve replies serving Bucky another slice.

“But I’m so full,” Bucky says, hand on his protruding stomach, “I couldn't possibly eat another bite.”

Steve rolls his eyes, “I’m sure you can. I've seen pack away plenty more than what you've eaten today.”

“Yeah but I wasn't exclusively eating such rich and filling pies.” Bucky starts eating the pie despite his complaining, “Mmf, that is delicious. You have to make that one for Thursday.”

“See, wasn’t it worth it to try them all?” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Now will you help me clean up this kitchen?”

“I feel so heavy, Steve, I don't know if I could possibly stand up.”

Steve arches an eyebrow, “Really, Buck? You're not gonna help clean up after i just spend all day make pies, which you didn't help with. Well, besides tasting them.”

“Ugh, fine.” Bucky said with fake resentment but real struggle as he attempts to hop off the stool, wincing as he jostles his overfilled stomach. “Oof, I can't wait to get these pants off.”

Steve looks over at Bucky and really takes in how full he looks. Yeah, Steve had seen him stuffed many times before but he'd never seen him this bloated before. A small strip of his belly was peaking out from his sweater. 

“Me too,” Steve says as he puts the dish in his hand down. He walks over to Bucky and kisses him. Steve hooks his fingers into the waistband of Buck’s jeans and keeps kissing him.

Bucky stops Steve for a moment, “Wait but what about the dishes?”

“The dishes can wait, I can't.”

Steve picks Bucky up and Buck wraps his legs around Steve’s waist. “Oof, that's getting harder to do.”

“Shut up, I know you love it.”

“You're right,” Steve says smiling and kissing Bucky’s neck.

Steve and Bucky make their way into the bedroom. Steve sets Bucky down on the bed and strips his own sweater off. Bucky starts undoing his uncomfortably tight pants but has to suck in and angle himself to get the button to come undone. Steve watches in awe as Bucky struggles to get past his belly to undo his pants and just stands there dumbfounded.

“Are you just gonna watch or are you gonna help me get these off?” Bucky's voice pulls Steve out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, it's just that it looks like you swallowed a pumpkin.”

“Well, I certainly feel like I did,” Bucky says resting his hand on his belly for a moment.

Steve begins pulling Bucky’s pants and underwear down as Bucky lifts himself up. Once they’re off, Bucky strips his sweater off. Steve straddles Bucky's thighs and grinds his dick against his belly.

“God, Buck, how much pie did you eat?” Steve says right before he starts kissing Buck’s neck.

“I don't know, how many pies did you make? Ah, that feels good.”

“Like 8?”

“I had a slice from all of them, except the chocolate pecan one, I had two from that one. Also your slices are pretty generous.”

Steve climbs off Bucky's lap and gets on his knees in front of him.

“Jeez Buck, that’s probably at least two whole pies!” Steve says taking in how stuffed Bucky’s stomach looks from below. He starts kneading Bucky’s stomach and kissing and rubbing the expanse of it.

He gives Buck’s stomach another kiss then starts to lick up and down Buck’s cock. Both of his hands gripping his love handles.

“God, Steve,” Buck moans, “If I'm this big from just trying some pies, imagine how stuffed I’ll be on Thursday.”

“Can't wait.” Steve takes Buck into his mouth and starts working his way up and down, still palming Bucky's soft flesh. 

Bucky groans and tugs on Steve’s hair, reveling in the feeling. Bucky thrusts his hips into Steve’s mouth. Steve moves both of his hands onto Bucky's ass, squeezing the plush handfuls of fat.

Steve works his mouth around the head of Bucky’s cock and grips his hand around the shaft, going up and down at a steady pace. Bucky's breathing is wrecked from all the sensation. Steve continues for several minutes.

“Stevie, I'm gonna come,” Bucky says voice sounding pained by how close and stuffed he is.

Steve picks up his pace until Bucky finishes in his mouth. Bucky lays back on the bed, breathing hard. Steve watches the rise and fall of Bucky’s stomach as he takes deep breaths.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing Bucky sits up on the bed, scooches back a bit and says, “Your turn.” Steve takes his pants off and climbs onto the bed and straddles Bucky's lap. Buck wastes no time and takes Steve into his mouth immediately. Bucky puts one hand on Steve’s hip and he uses the other to fondle his ass.

“Oh god, Buck. That feels so good!”

Steve comes quite quickly after a few minutes of Bucky sucking his dick.

They both collapse onto the bed. Steve cuddles up behind Bucky and lays a hand on his full stomach, rubbing it gently.

Buck turns his head and gives Steve a nice long and lazy kiss. “I really do love you Stevie.”

“I love you too Buck.”

“So are you going to finish doing the dishes?”

Steve laughs, “We'll just do them tomorrow. I want to stay here, with you, for as long as possible.”

 

That Thanksgiving they had the best pies they'd ever had and Steve struggled to carry Bucky to bed even more than he did on Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this fic last year before Thanksgiving and forgot to finish it. finally posting it now!
> 
> come say hi on tumblr! softjameskirk.tumblr.com


End file.
